The wonder of Death and Faith
by Mochikin
Summary: Shugo saves The World but at a cost, he lost his sister in the real world. Shugo cries for his little sister to be alive again. In The World Rena is still alive some how. With some help,Rena could live again in the real world
1. WhoaPrologue

_**Logging in…**_

_**Transmitting Data…**_

_**Player Shugo Entering…**_

_**Transmitting Data Done.**_

**Welcome to The World.**

Shugo logged in and was in the Root town of the Sigma Sever. Shugo looks around frowning.

'This stupid World kill Rena! Why did you return?!' Shugo's mind yelled at him.

'I came to talk with Mireille, Ouka, and Hotaru. That's all' Shugo yell in his head.

Shugo started to walk around the town looking for his friends.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Rena were gonna get you out of here!" Shugo yelled angrily. Shugo, Ouka, Sanjuro,

Mireille, and Balmung started to attack Morganna's monster. Hotaru attacks the monster with magic.

" Shugo." Rena whispers. Aura holds onto her tighter, to try and slow down the virus.

Rena was about infected with the virus. "Shugo I can't hold back the virus must longer." Aura says. Aura shuts her eyes close trying to hold back the virus longer.

Shugo starts to panic. The other tries to take down the monster, but with each hit's the monster recovers.

Morganna laughs and shakes her head. Her white hair flying in the air as she shakes her head with laughter.

Shugo and the others tried many time to injure the monster but failed each time.

"Big Brother!" Rena yells as the virus killed her. "Rena!" Shugo and the others yelled.

Aura started to fade away with a sad face.

Shugo slide to the ground with a silent sob. Shugo stared at the ground as emotions started to fill him up. Anger, Grief, and Sadness.

In a quiet voice Shugo kept repeating the same thing. Sanjuro and Balmung stayed quiet as they stare at Morganna. Ouka, Mireille, and Hotaru cried for Rena to return.

Shugo kept repeating the same thing and each time saying it louder. "I'm gonna kill you!" Shugo screamed in agony. Shugo got up and stood glaring at Morganna.

Shugo eyes were burning with hate toward Morganna. Shugo held onto his blades with anger. His greenish hair moved rapidly in the wind a blue aura surrounds him.

Shugo friends stares at him shocked.

Shugo took off running towards the monster at a high speed. "Die you Horrible Beast!" Shugo yells. With on slash across the neck the monster's head fell off. Before the head hit the ground it vanished. The monster's body disappeared and Morganna was dropped to the ground.

Shugo walked up Morganna. Morganna was shaking with fear.

"Look what your curiosity for death gotten you into." Shugo said coldly. "Did you ever heard of the saying, Curiosity killed the cat?" Shugo asked harshly. He held his blade you to Morganna's face.

"I guess you can know it first-hand." Shugo smirked. Shugo stabbed where her heart is, if she had one.

Morganna screamed in pain and faded away.

_**IN THE REAL WORLD**_

Ring! Ring!

Shugo looked around his desk for the phone.

Ring! Ring!

Shugo finally found it behind the computer screen.

"Hello, Shugo speaking." Shugo said sadly. Shugo leaned back on his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Hello this is Haku Kenji from the Yokohama Hospital, it is that your sister Rena's condition is worse than before and you have to come here immediately." Haku said in a urgent voice.

In the background you can hear loud voices yelling, sound of sirens, and a bell.

"I'll be the as soon as possible." Shugo said. He quickly hanged up. Shugo returned his attention to The World.

_**IN THE WORLD**_

Shugo looked at his friends and said, "It has been nice knowing you guys. I'll see you guys later." Shugo said quickly as he logged out.

"Bye Shugo." They said softly.

_**BACK TO THE REAL WORLD**_

Shugo quickly brushed his shiny brown hair, washed his face, put on some jackets and grabbed his bike.

Shugo biked quickly to the hospital. On the way there Shugo stared at the falling cherry blossoms, remembering the cherry blossom festival with Rena and Wolf form Ouka. Shugo shook his head trying to forget.

Shugo jumped of his bike and left it at the entrance of the hospital and he ran to the Rena's room.

Shugo stood there at the door staring at his little sister. Shugo can hear the machine around Rena.

Beep…..Beep……Beep…….Beep

Each time the machine beeps it gets slower each time.

Shugo moves from the door and sits next to Rena body. Shugo mind starts flashing with memory from The World. When Rena and Shugo first met. Meeting new people. Fighting fiends. Hearing legends about the Dot Hackers. Trying to become the Legendary Kite. Making friends. And the worst losing Rena.

In the World Shugo mind shattered as he saw Rena die. Now his Rena gonna die again but really real this time.

Shugo snapped out of it when he heard yelling.

Shugo listen to the machine but was only one long beep. His worst fear had come true, Rena is Dead.

The doctors pulled Shugo out of the room. Shugo struggled to get free. "Rena!" Shugo cried as the doctors pulled him the waiting room.

Shugo sat there crying for Rena to be alive again but that can't happen.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Disclaimers.**_

**The dot hack characters does not belong to me. The only Character that belong to me is Haku Kenji.**

I'm not sure is my spelling is correct. If you find a mistake please tell me. I wrote this story because something happen to my other one. I think it some how got deleted. This story is like Death is Death, the story that gone somehow. I need more idea for the story to continue. If you can help please E-mail me.


	2. Who is this soulless girl

Hahaha...

I finally wrote this chapter...

Moo... When should I do the next Chapter?

_**Disclaimers.**_

**The dot hack characters does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter TWO-- Who is the girl...

* * *

**

**------------Shugo POV.------------------------------------------**

I smiled down at the different characters logging on and off.

I felt angry at them for not helping me save The World and Rena.

Everyday I log on and found that Balmung and the others was watching me from afar.

I ignore them until Mireille approach me.

"What do you want?" I said coldly as Mireille smiles awkwardly.

"Hey Shugo, umm…." Mireille stuttered.

I was leaning back on the wall of the shop twirling my blade in my hand watching Mireille suspiciously.

"If you have nothing to say then go away." Shugo stated.

"Do you want to come to a event with us?" She asked as she looked at the floor.

'Those bastard wouldn't leave me alone, will they!' Shugo thought grimly.

"Sure, that'll be fun." I said as I gave her a fake smile.

Mireille smiled up at me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to the others.

I just stared blankly at the alleys as we pass by them. Just then I saw a girl with tan skin and pink hair in one of them.

'Rena…' I whispered.

I jerked my hands away from Mireille and ran towards the ally.

"Shugo where you going!" Mireille yelled as she shook her staff in the air.

**-------Normal POV.-------------------------**

"Rena!" Shugo cried as he raced towards the alley where he saw the girl.

He stopped in front of her panting.

"Rena, is that you?" Shugo asked as he sat near her.

The girl was hugging her knee, her pale pink hair covering her face. Her armor was all cracked and chipped while her sword was nowhere insight.

"Rena?" Shugo said softly.

He just stared at her waiting for a reaction.

"My name…." the girl whimpered. She started to shake.

"I don't remember." she cried as she hugged her knees harder.

Shugo sat next to her hugging her for comfort.

"Hey Shugo what's…" Mireille stopped when she saw the girl.

"Is that….no it can't be…Rena died in the real world!" Mireille yelled as she shook her head furiously.

--To be Continued later……..--

* * *

It will take a while for the next chapter...

What character will show up next?

Any suggestions? If so give me a comment...

Whats .Hack/GU?


End file.
